Network integration applications supporting call routing between wireless and wireline telephones for single end-users typically fall into one or more service capabilities such as call forwarding and Find Me-Follow Me services. Find Me-Follow Me service provides end-users with a capability to manage communications by allowing them to determine how, when, and by whom they can be reached.
Find Me-Follow Me service applications enable users to define profiles based on a wide variety of parameters via a telephone or a Web-based interface. Typically, users select a combination of different phone numbers in a user defined search order for delivery of calls. For example, users who are going to be away from the office can set preferences that enable the system to first transfer important calls to a mobile phone number, then a pager, and then home if no one answers at the office. Generally, if no pick up occurs at the final destination, the caller can be transferred to voicemail.
Multiple call-diversion lists or profiles generally require a user to specify numerous destination numbers. Profiles may be set up by a service system administrator, and are then activated by the telephone user. A Find Me-Follow Me type service typically has an associated PIN code or Personal Number (access number) profile. With a PIN code, a user dials their access number and lets it ring until it picks up, then enters their PIN code and gains access to a menu, where the user can change their callback number. When someone calls a telephone that has a Personal Number profile enabled, the profile selected predetermines which numbers will be called and in which order. For example, one profile could try a user's office telephone, and if no answer, a user's home phone, then cell phone, and if still no answer, the call could be sent to the user's voice mail.
Find Me-Follow Me applications often require time-consuming and inconvenient initial multiple number profiles to be set up, as well as periodic input from a user to change their callback number.